Mother's Day
by cyke93
Summary: Haley James Scott celebrates mother's day. Some sexual references, NaLey ONEshot!


Mother's Day

Mother's Day

Summary: Just a one-shot, the Scott family celebrate mother's day. Happy Mother's day to all. Enjoy and please review. I'll try to update my other stories soon, I had to go back home this weekend and was only able to get this done.

xxxx

"Oh this is heaven.." Haley moaned.

"Tell me about it." Karen agreed.

The two were currently at the local spa, enjoying some much needed pampering. They laid down on comfortable chairs, with their feet up, enjoying drinks while enjoying being serviced.

"I'm so glad that Lucas and Nathan did this for us." Haley said.

"I know.. it sure beats the handmade cards that Lucas gave me.."

"Aww.. I like the cards Jamie makes me.. in fact I saw the new set of crayons Nathan bought for Jamie.. I can't wait to see what he made."

"Oh I already know Lily has something for me.. I kept all the cards Lucas gave me.. but I told him that he had to stop and actually give me a real gift."

"Karen!" Haley exclaimed, she didn't know Karen to be so materialistic, that was something she expected from Brooke.

"What? I'm sorry.. but after 19 years of cards and poems.. I figured Lucas was old enough to at least buy me a bag or something.." Karen joked.

Haley laughed. "19!? Oh my God.. yeah.. no ..at that point.. we deserve things.. preferably things we can wear .. hehe." Haley smiled and then suddenly her mood change.

"Hey Hales.. why the long face?"

"Nothing.. it's just.. Jamie's already 5.. can you believe that?"

"Time goes by so fast sometimes.. I remember when Lucas was still a baby.. it was like it was yesterday."

"I don't want Jamie to grow up." Haley said honestly. She loved her son and she loved how much he needed both her and Nathan. "I remember when Nathan and I dropped him off for the first day at school.. I think I cried all day until we picked him up."

"Oh that's nothing.. at least you went home.. I hung around the school until the principal came out and told me I had to go come and to come back at dismissal… I'm not going to lie.. it's not easy to let go… but Lily and Jamie are still young.. we have to enjoy it while we can."

Haley nodded in agreement. "I'm still amazed on how you did it."

"Did what?"

"Lucas.. by yourself."

"I had Keith." Karen said honestly.

"I know.. and I mean .. I have my Keith." Haley said, referring to Lucas. "I have multiple 'Keiths' in fact.." Haley added, thinking about Skills, Brooke, and her other friends who watch Jamie as their own. ".. and Nathan.. but it still feels overwhelming sometimes.."

"Well.. we grew up in different times.. different circumstances.. you married your high school sweetheart and didn't bail on you when you got pregnant.." Karen said with a slight hint of regret.

"Oh Karen.. I didn't mean to bring up old wounds.."

"No.. it's okay.. the wounds have long healed.. though the scar is still there.. but it made me a better person.. made me find Keith.. made Lucas the man he's become.. in the end it all worked itself out.. and even though Keith is gone.. I'm so thankful to have Andy in my life.. he's been so good to me and Lily."

"Yeah.. Andy is really great. I'm so glad you two found each other again."

"And I'm glad you and Nathan seem to be back on track."

Haley smiled, thinking about her husband. "Yeah.. we are.."

"Do you ever imagine what it would be like? If you hadn't married Nathan and had Jamie." Karen asked curiously.

"Yeah.. during senior year when Nathan and I were on the rocks after I came back from tour .. I probably would've went off to Stanford.."

"Or be a big music star." Karen was quick to point out.

"No.. unlikely." Haley said honestly. Karen gave Haley a curious look. ".. I'd probably would've gone to Stanford and be a teacher either way."

"Really?"

"Yeah.." Haley looked back and smile. "Nathan gave me my singing voice… well not literally but I only sang to myself .. like in my room or humming in the shower.. Nathan was the first person I sang for.. if it wasn't for him.. I would still be singing to myself.. but after Jamie was born, there was no way I could imagine my life with out those two.. how about you? If you hadn't had Lucas?"

"I was all set to go to UNC.. undecided major .. I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to do at the end of high school.. but I got pregnant and I never got a chance to see what I really wanted to do.."

"And now?"

"I still don't.. I mean I loved the café and I loved running my own business but after Keith died and Lily was born.. I don't know.. I guess I'm still figuring that out… but like you said.. after Lucas was born.. I couldn't imagine my life with out him after that."

Haley smiled. She knew all too well how becoming a mother changed everything.

Xxx

"I'm home!!" Haley called out as she entered her house. "Hmm.. something smells good." She said, putting her jacket away.

"I could say the same thing.." Nathan smiled as he came out of the kitchen and leaned in and took a whiff of Haley's hair and then gave her a kiss on the lips. "Happy Mother's Day mom." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thank you Dad."

"Momma! Momma!" Jamie came running in and bypassing his dad and came crashing onto Haley. Haley bent down and gave her young son a big hug.

"Happy Momma's Day!!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Thanks baby." Haley smiled and the two shared an Eskimo style kiss. Nathan smiled, looking at the two most important people in his life share such a special moment.

"I made you something mama!!" Jamie said eagerly as he dragged his mom to the living room. He grabbed something from the coffee table and handed it to Haley. Haley sat down on the couch with Jamie to her left and Nathan to her right. Jamie eagerly grabbed the card he made from the coffee table and handed it to her. Haley happily accepted and eagerly opened it.

"To the best momma in the world… I 'L' 'O' 'V' 'E' YOU !! - James Lucas Scott Age 5"

"Aww baby.. I 'L' 'O' 'V' 'E' you too!" Haley said and hugged her son. "And you even signed your full name."

"Yep.. Uncle Lucas signs his full name on his books and he's a grown up .. and I'm five now!"

Haley smiled, her son was too cute for words. ""Yeah.. I can see that… and what's this?" Haley asked, pointing to the drawings.

"Daddy told me to make sure that your extra happy today so I drew things that I know make you happy!" The little boy said eagerly.

"Aww.. Jamie thank you."

"This is me cleaning up my toys because I how happy you are when you don't have to tell me to do it."

"Good boy." Haley said. "And this one?"

"This Daddy getting whip cream out of the fridge because I know how much you ask for it." Haley's and Nathan's eyes immediately widened and the two gave each other a weary look.

"But why does Daddy only take out the whip cream and not the icecream?" Jamie looked up at his parents.

"Umm… Jamie you have to go greet grandma Deb!" Nathan was quick to interject and pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Good save." Haley whispered over to Nathan as Jamie was blabbing away on the phone with his grandma.

"Anytime." Nathan couldn't help but giggle.

"You did buy more whip cream though?" Haley turned to Nathan in a serious tone.

"Of course!" Nathan winked.

Next, the young family went to the dining room, where they enjoyed a pleasant dinner and then tucked Jamie in for bed.

Nathan and Haley entered their room and Nathan reached over hugged Haley from the back.

"I have a present for you in the bathroom." He whispered in her ears.

"What? Another one.. you shouldn't have." She said pulling away from him. "I mean the flowers, candy, the spa and dinner was enough.."

"Nothing's enough for you .. besides.. it's something I gave you before anyways... just go check out."

Haley was curious but did as she was told and went inside the bathroom, where a shopping bag, with the words, "wear me" was waiting for her. She reached inside and pulled out a card.

"To the hottest MILF ever…" Haley couldn't help but laugh. "I was cleaning out some old boxes and found this .. Always and forever, Nathan."

Haley was curious now and reached into the bag and pulled out a teddie. But it was no ordinary teddie, it was the one Nathan gave to her the night of their first real date. Haley remembered it well, it was a serial date conceived by Brooke to atone her rude behavior the night before. As part of the date, Nathan and Haley ended up in a lingerie store, where they were to buy a gift for each other. In fact, it was the first real gift Nathan gave to her.

"Ahh Nathan I can't believe you found it!" She called out from the bathroom as she started to quickly change into it.

"I'm glad you like.. now wear it and get your sexy ass out here." He commanded.

Haley was stepping out of the bathroom, wearing the teddie. "Wait a minute.. if I'm wearing this.. does that mean.." Haley looked over at Nathan who was sprawled on the bed, wearing a pair of dark dress socks… only wearing a pair of dark dress socks, the same socks that she gave to Nathan that night.

Haley's mouth dropped at the site before her. Even after all these years and seeing Nathan naked countless of times, she still couldn't get enough of him. The fact that he was already "ready" to go was already making her itch to get out of the teddie she just put on. She giggled a little bit and licked her lips when she saw "Happy M-day" written over his chest with whip cream.

He sat up from bed. "You like?" He smirked, seeing how red she turned.

"Oh.. I love!" She said eagerly as she practically pounced on the bed. She ran her hands up Nathan's legs, then with one hand firmly around his hardness. Nathan let out a soft moan as she gently ran her hands through his entire length. As she did that, she leaned forward and licked up all the whip cream from his chest, savoring the flavor of his taunt skin. Then her lips move forward, capturing his mouth.

"Oh God.." Nathan moaned out between kisses. "We need to get this off you now!" He said and Haley was more than happy to oblige. Once removed, Nathan flipped her over and was now on top of her. He kissed her passionately as she guided his erection over her entrance. She needed him inside her now, but Nathan had other plans. As he swayed his hips against hers, teasing her, taunting her.

"It isn't nice to play around with mommy." Haley said in a somewhat serious tone.

"I thought you liked playing games.." He said in a husky voice and kissed the side of her cheeks and then her neck.

"Nathan .. please.." She was practically begging and she knew this turned him on like no other.

"Say it.." He said firmly. He loved getting her riled up and pleading for him. He was a man of control and he loved having control, especially when it came to his wife.

"I need you.. God.. Nathan.. I need you now.." She moaned out and ran her nails down his back and with that his last bit of will power was gone to him as he thrust himself deeply inside of her. She had to bite down on her shoulder or risk waking Jamie up. Part of Nathan wished that Jamie had slept over Lucas' or Brooke's. After two fulfilling rounds, Haley remained on top of Nathan and rested her head on his chest, something she's been doing for the past 6 years, something she would never get tired of doing.

"Happy Mother's day." He said softly.

"Thank you for everything.. this day was perfect.."

"You're perfect.. I mean it Hales.. you've given me everything I wanted .. no gift in the world or words in the English language could explain how much you I love you."

"Funny.. I feel the same way.." Haley said honestly as she leaned up and gave Nathan one last kiss before both of them drifted into deep slumber. The last thought on Haley's mom was how she was going to plan for Father's Day next month.

The End.

I hope you liked. I'll probably have a father's day companion piece next month. I wrote this story in pieces, not all in one sitting so I apologize if things didn't flow as well. I hope you enjoyed. Please review !!


End file.
